


Yet Never to Remember

by Seraphy (BeautifulViolence)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Eren coerces Mikasa AGAIN, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mikasa is twenty b/c Levi needs loving, Mmm Mmm Sex the way Levi likes it, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Mikasa Ackerman, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivamika fanart, Rough Sex, Sasha makes a move on heartbroken Levi, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, levimika - Freeform, rikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulViolence/pseuds/Seraphy
Summary: When Mikasa followed Eren to join the Military Police, Levi thought he'd never see her again. It's only when the King's surprise announcement brings all three regiments together that Levi must once again confront Mikasa and his feelings about her.However, it's anything but a happy reunion. Not when Sasha and Eren are determined to sabotage their relationship once and for all.ARTWORK on CHAPTERS 1, 2, 5, AND 6 by Me! Enjoy =DPart 1:All But Forgotten
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 103





	1. THE TRIFECTA REGIMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Seraphy! I'm back with a change of pace. This Sequel, officially called "All but Forgotten, Yet Never to Remember" takes place 6 months after the original (All But Forgotten) story!
> 
> Each chapter will differ from the original by including Levi POV alone OR a combo of Levi/Mikasa First person POV. Let me know what you think about the new Duo POVs. Yay or Nay? 
> 
> *BONUS*: Just like in the first story, I'll be adding art as we go. Enjoy! =)
> 
> **New Art by Me! Levi & Mikasa decked out in Trifecta Regiment Gear <3**

* * *

  
Levi reached his hand out over the blankets with outstretching fingers seeking her warmth. But he was forced to swallow his disappointment again when he found her side of the bed empty. He turned over and his nose brushed the note she'd left on his bedside table.

_I promised to always stay by his side._   
_I'm sorry._   
_Mikasa_

Levi read the note twice before crushing it his fist. Somehow he had forgotten that every time the sun rose, it was only a matter of time before it set again.

+++

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**| CAPTAIN LEVI |**   
**Location: Calandeth District, Wall Maria**

Of all the regiments, Scouting was the most taxing on both the mind and body. It was said that this was why you couldn't find a lazy nor unmotivated member among them; you couldn't possibly harbor a penchant for sloth and survive against a titan. This is why it was perfect for taking his mind off Mikasa. 

The first two months were difficult, but as time went on his thoughts loosened their obsessive hold on her more and more. He forced his mind to redirect to their enemy. While they'd encountered their share of Abnormals, he was grateful that they hadn't seen a hair off the ass of the damn Beast Titan since Commander Erwin's death. Now that they'd reclaimed Wall Maria, the Scouts set up their Barracks in the Calandeth District a short ride from Shinganshina.  
  
Levi entered the Barrack kitchens to find the kettle that he'd set earlier, whistling. This was his routine. Every other night, he'd come for low-quality Barrack tea so that he could stretch out his personal supply of better, more expensive tea farther. It didn't surprise him to see Sasha sitting at the table. She sat in the same seat every night the past month.

"Captain," she greeted.

"Sasha," he replied.

And that was their whole exchange usually. Sasha had gotten quieter lately and withdrew into herself in a way that almost reminded him of Mikasa. It was clear she missed Eren. So much that she was reckless, making more mistakes out in the field, one of which nearly cost her a leg to an Abnormal had he not been there to carve out its neck.

That was the fallout of the pair leaving without saying their good-byes. He could sympathize. Even though he's shared Mikasa's last night, instead of leaving him fulfilled, it left him sorely disappointed and almost wishing it didn't happen due to the hope it gave him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Levi turned, not expecting her to speak up. "Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me," she gestures vaguely. "From that Abnormal." She stared down at her mug and, from the lack of steam coming from it, Levi knew it had gone cold.

He nodded and poured water into his mug. He didn't feel like a thanks was needed. "I expect everyone to do the same for me."

Levi tipped the remaining hot water into her mug and she nodded gratefully. He expected that to be the end of their encounter, but then Sasha asked, "What happened that night with you and Eren?"

He set the kettle down. "It doesn't matter. We were drinking and not thinking clearly."

That was true. He hadn't stepped foot in that tavern since he'd gone to following day to pay for the broken window. It wasn't for embarrassment much as it was that he had lost his taste for drinking out again.

"Was it about Mikasa?" From the look in her eyes, she already knew the answer. Levi realized she just needed someone to talk to. 

"It was," he sighed and took the seat across from her. _A Captain on duty never truly hangs his hat._

As if him taking a seat was a sign, Sasha seemed to burst into tears. "He hadn't even told me he was going. He just up and left."

Levi watched her wipe her tears and snot on her sleeve and wished he was the type that was better at the whole 'comforting' thing. Then he thought: _what would Armin do?_ He retrieved one of the folded napkins from the cabinet and dropped it before her, although in hind sight, he knew Armin would likely gently hand it over.

She dabbed her eyes. "He said he loved me."

 _Yet another victim to Eren's thoughtless desires,_ he thought. Levi's fingers twitched, itching for another cigarette.

"Do you miss her?" 

_Everyday._ But worried that the truth would bring more tears he said, "Less and less."

He opened his hand for the napkin to discard it for her. It was snotty and wet with her tears, but he'd tolerate the filth of it by washing his hands right after. 

She misread him and took his hand, closing her fingers around his. "Thank you for listening."

Holding Sasha's hand wasn't unpleasant. He'd gone beyond that a few months ago, at a time he was so drunk he forgot his own name, but he didn't like to think back to that time too much. A red alert was sounding off in his brain at the amount of time he was tolerating this, holding a hand covered by a layer of combined tears and snot.

"Sorry," she said and straightened, wiping her tears away. "For a while, I really thought I was over him. I didn't expect the King's announcement today. I never thought I'd ever have to see Eren again."

Levi frowned. _Eren is coming back? Fuck._ "What announcement?"

For the first time, he regretted his habit of missing out on meals with his squad.

"The King announced today that he's dissolving the Scouts. Us and the rest of the Regiments."

 _Dissolving the Scouts?_ "That's impossible," Levi said. The King's gone insane to even suggest such a thing. He couldn't believe it. No, he _refused_ to believe it.

"He wants to reform us into one single, large army to take on whoever is across the sea," Sasha explained. "He's renamed us 'The Trifecta' Regiment. They're even hosting a Trifecta Unit Celebration here in Calandeth to celebrate bringing everyone together."

Levi swallowed hard, "When?"

"Next week." Sasha looked surprised. "You didn't know?"

It's likely the King's messenger had sent him a letter or two about it a few weeks ago. Only Levi had added it to the ever growing pile by his door. He used to watch his mail like a hawk every week, sifting through the envelopes in search of Mikasa's neat, looping handwriting. After two months of disappointment, he lost all interest in opening mail completely.

At the thought of seeing Mikasa again, Levi withdrew his hand. Sasha noticed and chewed her bottom lip in disappointment.

He stood to excuse himself, "Good night, Sasha."

"Good night." 

It was pointless to posture to her that he didn't care when everything he did said otherwise.

=====================================================================

**| MIKASA |**

**The Night before the Trifecta Regiment Celebration**   
**Location: Military Police Barracks, Wall Sina**

It was easy enough to avoid him. Even sober and on the field, Eren's always had the discretion of a stampeding Abnormal. Mikasa sat on the roof until she heard what she was waiting for: heavy, sliding footsteps with the occasional hiccuping laugh.

She heard him knock on her door below twice, three times. "Miiikasa..."

_He's drunk. Again._

Mikasa had thought the more distance they had put between them and the dangers of the Survey Corp would have helped temper his drinking, but now that they were in the comfort and safety of Wall Sina, he seemed to drink even more.

It made her miss the boy who used to yell at Hannes whenever his face was flushed. Now, she had to clean up after the man who couldn't knot two words together and who always fell asleep in his own vomit.

"Mikasa, are you awake?"

As expected, when she didn't answer, he used the emergency spare key he had to her door. It had been for emergencies, but now he used it whenever he liked. Six months was a long time to evade his aggressive advances but she was proud to have managed it. Any daytime advances, she deflected by saying she was still mad at him about Sasha and he honored it. But drunken nights like this, there was no way to reason with him and she had to avoid him like she was doing now.

If Eren knew the real reason, she worried he'd start drinking in the daytime too. 

Mikasa closed her eyes and brushed her bangs away, trying to remember what it felt like when Levi did it. His eyes locked onto her and were a beautiful dark, resilient blue like the ocean they'd all discovered.

_"I love you."_

+++

**| MIKASA |**

  
**MORNING OF EREN & MIKASA'S DEPARTURE TO JOIN MILITARY POLICE WITHIN WALL SINA**   
**(Flashback)**   
**Location: Shinganshina, Wall Maria**

The very morning Eren was due to leave for Wall Sina and the MP, Mikasa woke up beside Levi and made up her mind: she was staying. Unlike Eren, the MP offered her a conditional spot and she wasn't obligated to go.

Eren was still sleeping when she arrived to the Barracks. Going by the empty bottle beneath his bed-- he'd drunken himself into a hard-to-reach stupor as usual-- any noise she made likely wouldn't wake him in this state, but she still decided to collect her things quietly. 

She wasn't sure what she would do with them-- leave them in a tree somewhere or bring them to Levi's-- but she'd figure it out later. She wanted to remove every tie she could from Eren before she had time to change her mind.

She froze at Eren's voice:

"Where were you last night?" 

The empty bottle must have been old because he sounded too sober this early in the morning. _How long was he waiting for me?_

She shrugged. "Around."

"Around _Levi?_ " He asked, spitting the name. Then he noticed what she was doing. "You don't need to pack. The MP said there's no more room. They'll cart them behind us later."

Mikasa took a breath to steady herself before facing him. "I'm not going with the MP."

"What do you mean you're _not_ going?" Eren shouted. She shifted uneasily from one foot to another, highly aware that he'd been loud enough to wake their neighbors.

She didn't need to repeat herself and hoisted her sack over one shoulder.

As she pulled open the door, he said, "You once told me 'where ever I go, you go'."

That made her pause and chew her tongue. "I changed my mind."

He scoffed. "Seriously? You're _twenty_ , Mikasa. He's thirty-four. That's fourteen years older than you. Practically an old geezer. People will talk."

While it was annoying to hear anyone insult the captain like that, it was satisfying to hear Eren struggle for reasons to make her stay. She shook her head, "Let them. I don't care."

It felt freeing to take the first step outside. The sun was beginning to rise and it felt like she was literally stepping into a new, golden life. One without Eren.

"So you're okay with abandoning me when I need you now." He mused before adding, "What would your parents think?" His unsaid message was clear enough: _You owe me._

Mikasa stiffened. _Come on_ , she begged herself. _Just take one more step. Then another. And another._

"Or how about Mom? What about what you promised her?"

She was wrong. Eren was still drunk; he slurred the word "promised" badly enough for her to detect that alcohol still lingered in his system.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Mikasa wanted to clamp her hands over her ears but his words couldn't be unheard. She should have known he'd leave the fatal blow for last. Guilt was the only power he had over her, stronger than Titan-shifting.

But she'd never forgiven herself for turning away when the blond titan had lifted their mother to its gaping maw. Even though it was terrible, Mikasa felt that she should have forced herself to watch. Not doing so had dishonored their mother by burdening Eren with the image alone. Her body moved automatically. When she slid her pack off her shoulder and set it back on the ground, Eren chuckled. She hated the sound. At that moment, Mikasa found she hated him as much as she loved him.

+++

By the time Mikasa returned to Levi's apartment, he was still asleep. She was thankful. She didn't want to have to face him while crying again because she didn't know what she'd do if he tried to convince her to stay. She set her note on his bedside table and resisted the urge to kiss him goodbye, knowing that the light touch would wake him.

On the back of the MP's horse-drawn cart, Mikasa watched Shinganshina disappear and made a silent vow to herself: 

After a year of watching over Eren as an MP, she would consider her debt to Eren paid off. Then she'd leave and come back to Levi to finish what they had started.

* * *

**++ Like what you're reading? Let me know! Kudos/Bookmark/comment down below! ++**

With Much Love, Seraphy =)


	2. BYGONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Trifecta Regiment Celebration, a rumor is passed along the Scouts that makes Levi question everything. Levi and Mikasa finally cross paths.
> 
> (Pictured: Levi donning the new Trifecta Regiment trench coat.)

**| CAPTAIN LEVI |**

  
**MORNING OF THE TRIFECTA REGIMENT CELEBRATION ( 9 AM )**  
**Location: Calandeth District, Wall Maria**

Never in his lifetime did Levi think he would see this day.

The Garrison Regiment arrived first because they'd set up a base in Shinganshina and had the least distance to travel. Everyone knew the true purpose of this celebration -- raise everyone's spirits because everyone may well be dead before the sun dialed across the sky again, but the excitement was infectious.

Levi had to dismiss his Scouts after a half-day of training because no one could concentrate. Neither could he, really. His was torn on what to do once he saw Mikasa again. Hell, he thought missing her for one month had been bad, seven months were torture. It would take all his willpower not to kiss her in front of everyone.

He stood over his bed and stared down at his new ensemble. The King had kept their ODM gear the same but he'd done away with the beige scout jackets and gray pants in favor of an all-black getup. As part of the Trifecta Regiment, everyone would don a black wool trench coat over a black long-sleeve button-down with matching slacks. Their new emblem, a blood red diamond offset by a three triangles, replaced the Wings of Freedom at his shoulders.

There was a knock at his window. "Oh, Captain!"

Although he never thought it possible, Hange looked even livelier than usual. Levi opened his door and half-expected the sun to shine in. "Hange," he remarked. She wore the new uniform and his brows perked up, "Suits you."

And it did. Whereas the old Scout uniform placed less importance on a color scheme versus retaining the full-range of ODM mobility, the Trifecta's trenchcoat, while more restrictive at the arms and waist, looked undeniably more impressive. Seeing it on Hange made him realize that he might not miss the old uniform that much after all. 

"Thank you, Levi." She set her hands on her hips and smiled. "Why haven't you put yours on yet?"

He gestured to his bed where it lay, "You caught me in the middle of it."

"Well, get on with it!" She elbowed past him and he let her. She collected his uniform in a messy pile before handing it off to him, ushering him towards the bathroom.

Levi took them inside and closed the door. "What's the hurry?" He was as eager to go to the gate as anyone else, but the celebration would last all day and night. The screen was thin enough to still hear her on the other side. "I assume you didn't come just to nag me, Hange."

"Hmm," She said. "You're right. I wanted to talk _before_ we met everyone." 

The way she said the last part sounded odd but he didn't question it. For some reason, her silence as he changed made him feel a sense of dread. Levi was fastening the last button at his collar when he asked, "About?"

"I thought I should be the one to tell you." A pause. "I overheard a rumor that Eren and Mikasa are getting engaged."

 _What?_ Levi felt his fingers go numb. For some reason, try as he might, he couldn't fasten the last button.

"Who did you hear this from?" He asked quietly.

Hange shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it's been going around the Scouts during lunch."

He'd missed lunch again to mentally prepare for what was to come. Levi exhaled hard, wanting to rewind back their whole exchange so that he hadn't answer the door to hear what Hange had to say. But that wouldn't change anything.

He shrugged and opened the bathroom door. "It could just be a rumor."

"Could be," Hange agreed.

Still, Levi knew Hange to be the most astute in observing others, and likewise, he could tell from her tone she didn't truly agree.

+++

There was no reason for him to wait near the entry gate to Calandeth alone, but he did. An irrational part of him believed that he would be able to tell whether the rumor was true just by seeing her. Leaning against a stack of boxes a few steps from the flow of arriving revelers, Levi wanted to make sure he was the first thing Mikasa saw when she arrived.

He checked the buttons at his wrists to make sure they were fastened. As bothered as he thought he'd be about having to shed his Scout uniform, he had to admit he felt sturdier, more intimidating in this new Trifecta trench coat. And if the way Hange's jaw dropped was any confirmation; he looked good.

 _Damn_ good in fact.

Levi unpacked another cigarette and frowned at the two remaining. He knew he should conserve them since he'd have a hell of a time trying to find more once everyone arrived. But he dipped his head and lit up anyway. Nothing else would steady him. 

Normally, he held his nerves on a tight leash but after hearing that rumor, they swung through highs and lows like an ODM claw gone haywire. It felt like only seconds had passed when he peered down, finding the cigarette nearly whittled down to his fingertips when he was spotted.

His two ex-scouts approached him in their new Trifecta uniforms, Eren leading. Levi grudgingly admitted that Eren looked half-decent in the new uniform. Mikasa, on the other hand, wore it like a beautiful second skin and the belt fastened at her waist made it taper appealingly around her curves.

Eren greeted him first, surprisingly jovial, "Captain Levi!" 

That made Levi's eyes narrow in suspicion. The kid's sheer happiness should have tipped him off to expect the worst.

"Eren," he replied curtly. Then his gray eyes softened, settling on the reason he had waited here so long. His attractive shadow walked only a few paces behind him. Even the sound of her name dropping from his lips felt forbidden. "Mikasa."

"Captain," she addressed. Her dark eyes met his for a brief moment before drifting away to look down the hall, through him, ignoring him.

That surprised him but Levi reined it in before it could show on his face.

Levi knew this couldn't possibly be the Military Police's doing. This had Eren written all over it. As Mikasa passed him, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. _'Captain'? That's it? That's all we've come down to?_

Or maybe he got Mikasa all wrong. Now that she was engaged, maybe she realized she didn't want nor need him after all.

=========================================

**| MIKASA |**

  
**MORNING OF THE TRIFECTA UNIT CELEBRATION ( 9 AM )**  
**Location: Calandeth District, Wall Maria**

To Mikasa, Levi always stood out from the rest in the subtle, yet distinct way you'd notice a burning coal set among stones. He spoke little, laughed even less, yet that's why every word he said seemed to make her fall more and more in love.

Levi stood by the gate and hadn't spotted them yet but Mikasa was forced to tug at her uniform, pretending to fix it. It was the only way she could shrug off the heat of Eren's possessive glances as he walked by her side. He was trying to catch her in the act of staring at him. 

He nearly caught her once or twice, too. Levi made it so damn hard to keep her eyes off him.

When they'd nearly reached the gate, Eren moved forward to lead and Mikasa let herself soak in every new detail of the Captain that she could.

Levi had always been, by all means, handsome and the new black Trifecta uniform made him appear even more striking. Her eyes drew from his feet to his head, admiring. The Captain was all hard edges and, rather than drown them, the trench coat played into all of them. The thick fabric wrapping his chest and shoulders accentuated their broadness. Even the coat's high collar defined the sharp angles of his jaw in a way that made her breathless. He folded his arms before himself, lost in thought, with a cigarette dulling to ash at his fingertips.

She nearly bit her tongue when he looked up. Even his voice made her shiver. _"Mikasa."_

Rather than incite Eren's anger again in public, Mikasa directed her eyes away before she whispered, "Captain."

She closed her eyes as she passed him. Eren was watching.

The only way she could suppress the inner discord she felt at ignoring him was by picturing how it'd feel to kiss him the moment the charade she had with Eren was over. She decided she would get Eren drunk as soon as possible. Once he was drunk enough not to miss her, she'd find Levi. 

=======================================

**++ Like what you're reading? Let me know! Kudos / Bookmark / Comment down below! ++**

With Much Love,

Seraphy =)


	3. STALEMATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa accidentally comes across Levi and Sasha. Later, she confronts him on a rooftop to find out where they stand.

**| CAPTAIN LEVI |**

  
**THE EVENING OF THE TRIFECTA UNIT CELEBRATION: LATER ON ( 6 PM )**   
**Location: Calandeth District, Wall Maria**

It was easy for Levi to keep his face a stern, unmovable blank during the official ceremony that joined all the regiments. But he didn't stay to socialize once it was over. Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted to avoid being around everyone.

As Captain his absence was likely to be noted, Sasha's not so much.

She arrived with a loud clatter of her heels against roof tile. "There you are, Captain!" 

He sighed. _Damn ODM gear_. There was no roof high enough to give him the salvation he needed. He was in no mood to comfort her right now.   
But Sasha was beaming too widely to be distressed. Her hips did a small dance, swaying as she fought to keep her balance. "You're not drinking?"

Levi shook his head. "No." He'd like to avoid the fallout for once.

Rather than leave him be, Sasha reached down and wrestled him onto his feet. "You're sober enough to help me then! The King assigned me to sky flower duty," Shoving a tray of what looked to be red branches into his arms before he could refuse, she shouted, "Come on!"

 _Sky flower duty_? Levi had never heard of such a thing. _Was this a new Trifecta responsibility?_

Then Sasha deployed her ODM shrieking what sounded like "wooooo" as she lobbed one of her sticks into the air. Levi looked down at his own bundle and realized the sticks were actually fireworks. His eyes widened.

All the wicks were lit.

_What the fuck, Sasha._

"Come on, Captain!" Sasha shouted. "Do you want to blow yourself up with them? Toss them high!"

Panicked, Levi leapt off the roof and engaged his ODM to throw him high. He tossed the first firework skyward as hard as he could, treating it like dynamite. And not a second too late. He flinched when the firework burst with a cloud of white smoke and a shower of red and yellow sparks, shooting up towards the heavens before dispersing with a shower of light.

Luckily, Sasha had lined up them up in the tray before she lit them in one direction: left to right. So he could toss every firework without worrying that the next one would blow up first.

When he touched down on the other end of the street with an empty tray, he'd forgotten all about wanting to strangle her. He even began to laugh.

"I like seeing that," she said.

He glanced at the sky. "The fireworks?"

"No. You laughing." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever seen you do that before. You're always so serious."

"As Captain, I have to be." He dropped on his haunches, shaking his head at her. "Because you're insane."

She sat beside him with a light laugh, "I've heard. But wasn't that fun?" Then she shimmied over until they bumped thighs.

It _had_ been fun, but Levi knew this was where he had to draw the line. It wasn't that he found Sasha unattractive. She was as loud and reckless as Mikasa was quiet and conserved, and that quality made her popular among all the male Scouts. He knew all too well that her great appetite wasn't confined just to food.

However, Levi's head was still elsewhere. He'd rather those tears Sasha had been spilling for Eren not become about him.

"Levi?"

Sasha's face seemed closer now. She leaned toward him more every second.

"We shoul--" He meant to say ' _We shouldn't see each other anymore_ ' but then he spotted Mikasa and Eren coming from around the corner. In his usual state of abject debauchery, the kid could barely stand and Mikasa had his arm over her shoulder to help him walk. Since the Trifecta barracks were only two stories, he and Sasha were in plain view of the street. Caught unaware, Mikasa's eyes locked onto him.

For the first time today, he had her full attention.

 _What the hell_ , Levi thought.

He pulled Sasha towards him and shut his eyes to the world. Then he kissed her, pressing his mouth against her lips with the same intensity he'd initially reserved for Mikasa's homecoming. They were soft and she tasted of beer but with his eyes closed, he could almost pretend it was Mikasa. It felt good for the fleeting seconds before Sasha noticed they weren't alone.

She pulled away, blushing. "Mikasa?"

Levi expected Mikasa to look through him again, keeping her face blank like a "Noh" mask, so her response bothered him. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes so that her bangs hid them. But it wasn't before he caught the tears forming in her eyes.

It made Levi feel both angry and ashamed. _She was the one who left!_ _How could she be upset?_

It drove him crazy even long after the two disappeared inside the barracks.

=====================================

**| MIKASA |**

  
**THE EVENING OF THE TRIFECTA UNIT CELEBRATION (8 PM)**   
**Location: Roof of the Officer Barracks**

It was stupid, but Mikasa had woken up this morning feeling optimistic. 

But after seeing Levi, all she felt was misery. After she'd walked past him, she'd mentally stepped out of her surroundings so that when people came up to congratulate her and Eren through out the day, she just nodded without hearing their words because she assumed it was about their new MP position.

She couldn't shake the image of Levi kissing Sasha from her head: the light tilt of his head as he met her lips, the way he drew her close by grabbing her collar. It felt like centuries ago that he'd done the same to her.

She didn't realize how badly she missed Levi's hands until she saw them on someone else.

Maybe that's why she and Sasha could never get along. The thought of her made her sick. How else should she feel about someone who was always there to help break her heart?

She helped Eren to bed and took her time cleaning his vomit off his clothes so that by the time she was done, an hour had already gone by. When she left, the roof was empty. It took her another hour of ODM-ing around the city to finally locate Levi. She nearly ran out of gas when she spotted him on the roof of the officer barracks and thankfully, Sasha was nowhere in sight.

He didn't acknowledge her when she lightly touched down on the tile. His shirt was undone to reveal his collarbones. Levi was always a top-button type of man which meant someone else must have unbuttoned them for him.

 _Was it Sasha?_ Mikasa tried to push the painful thought away. "Hey," she said.

He didn't reply.

"Are you with Sasha now?" She asked quietly.

"Would that be any of your business?" Levi's voice was usually calm and comforting, yet now a quiet fury poked through. Hearing it was comforting in a way; it meant he still cared.

"Well..." Mikasa struggled for something nice to say about a girl who she assumed just slept with two men she loved. "She suits you." Out loud, the lie sounded even worse. Like she was pairing a fish with a wolf.

"Suits me?" He asked. His voice edged on a scoff, "In what way?"

He obviously disagreed and that confused her. _Is he with Sasha or not?_ She didn't have time to figure it out because now he stood up to leave.

Despite spending a lifetime doing whatever she could to never feel weak or helpless ever again, that's exactly how she felt right now. Only Levi could do this. She wanted to reach for him, hug him and beg him not to go. But she couldn't convince her hands to move. If Levi shoved her away, she knew it'd be enough to break the already fragile mask she was using to keep herself from crying. Then she'd really be pathetic sight, heart broken and crying as he walked away.

Since she couldn't touch him, Mikasa at least allowed herself to run forward. "Levi, wait."

He stopped, glancing back at her. His stone demeanor was back and he looked almost bored of her. "So it's 'Levi' now? Not 'Captain'?"

So he was annoyed at their earlier exchange. Or, lack there of.

"I had to ignore you earlier because of Eren. You don't understand. I left because..." She opened her mouth, felt like now was the time to say she loved him, that she needed to sort out her debt to Eren for herself first, but he cut her off.

"You're right, Mikasa. I don't understand you. I don't think I ever will."

That hurt. Quiet as she was, Mikasa was painfully aware that she too slow to open up to others and often times, no one was ever patient enough to wait around to hear what she had to say. None of the walls around them, not Wall Rose, nor Maria, nor Sina were any match to the walls she'd erected inside herself since childhood. Levi had been the only one to scale them as easily as if he'd been using ODM gear. He understood her without having to say a single word.

He sighed, "You don't owe him anything. I don't know when that will ever get through that head of yours."

Mikasa shook her head. He was right and wrong all at the same time. "You don't know everything we've been through." Levi didn't know her parents, didn't know the promise she made to Eren's Mom-- _her_ second Mom. She couldn't just turn her back on them now that they were dead.

Long ago, Grisha had taught her never to ask questions she didn't want to know the answer to. But she couldn't stop herself now: "Levi, do you still love me?"

"Why ask?" He turned to her now and the glacial fury in Levi's eyes made her wince. It was hard to believe she had once seen warmth in them. He continued, "Why ask...when you and Eren..."

"When Eren and I what?" _Why is he so angry?_ she thought. _Was it really because I left without saying goodbye? Or something else?_

It didn't make sense to her that he would react this way.

But she _did_ leave without a word right after he had confessed. It's only now, far after the fact, that Mikasa realized her mistake: by leaving, Levi probably thought she willingly chose Eren rather than followed him out of obligation. Her silence over the months must have validated this.

She always meant to write but there never seemed to be a good time. Although she was far removed from Levi as an MP, Eren became obsessed with knowing where she was every minute of the day. He always seemed to sense when she was at her loneliest and would barge into her room, almost catching her just as she'd pen ' _Levi'_ on a page. She'd have to scratch it out to pretend she was writing to Armin instead. Soon, months passed and Mikasa felt the letter was too long overdue and now, it was far too late to write. She hadn't meant the silence to punish Levi, didn't mean the quiet for him to take it that she didn't love him.

She would have said it back then, too. Back when their eyes were locked and they lay an inch apart, her hand resting on his chest to marvel at the strength of it when it rose with every breath, to savor the comforting thud of his heart beneath her fingertips. But she couldn't believe anyone could love her. So she couldn't say it back.

Even now, the moment felt like it belonged to someone else.

"You made your choice, Mikasa." Levi's voice was calm again, but his jaw still clenched. His blue eyes found her now but fell to her neck where Eren's scarf was wound. "How could anyone love someone who comes and goes like a breeze?"

Mikasa didn't have time to reply before Levi deployed his ODM and drifted down to the street. The apartment door slammed behind him and the sound echoed, coming to a stop in her heart. 

============================================

**++ Like what you're reading? Let me know! Kudos/Bookmark/Comment down below! ++**

With Much Love, Seraphy =)


	4. REVELATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Levi is still fuming over his last exchange with Mikasa when Sasha arrives at his door, wanting to spend the night.

  
**| CAPTAIN LEVI |**

  
**NIGHT OF THE TRIFECTA UNIT CELEBRATION (2 HOURS LATER / 11 PM)**   
**Location: Levi's quarters, Trifecta Officer Barracks, Calandeth District**

After leaving Mikasa, he spent the better half of his night slamming doors and breaking dishes from handling them too roughly. Levi was half in his mind to ignore the sound when he heard knocking. His mouth opened to tell Mikasa to go away, but he heard a different voice on the other side.

  
"Captain Levi?" 

It was Sasha.

He sighed. He'd had just about enough estrogen that he could tolerate for today. But he had left Sasha in such a hurry after kissing her that she deserved an apology. 

He leaned his head against the door after opening it. "Is this about what happened earlier?"

"It's not that." She looked taken aback and her brown eyes softened. "I wanted to ask...do you still have any jasmine tea left from Wall Sina?"

"I do." _How did she know?_

Then again, Sasha was as much a part of the kitchens as the pots and pans so she probably memorized the order lists by heart.

"I've never tasted it before. Could I try some?"

The question was innocent enough but the reason behind her self-invite was obvious; for as long as he knew Sasha, she never expressed an interest in tea in the slightest. She wanted to spend the night with him. The question now was: what should he do with this information?

The painful void Mikasa left in him made him desperately want a distraction. Any, really. There was no harm of inviting Sasha in for one cup, he reasoned, before sending her on her way before things got out of hand. Besides, if they died tomorrow he'd be withholding her the joy that's high class tea.

"It's better than the Barrack stuff," Levi heard himself say before nodding for her to come inside.

Returning to the stove, Levi fell into the calm routine of making tea. So calming, he nearly forgot Sasha was there too. She cleared her throat when he finished his cup and was in the middle of refilling it. He set out another mug out for her and filled it before handing it over.

She blew on it twice before taking a sip. 

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's...okay." Her polite smile told him she didn't like it at all.

"You don't have to pretend."

Levi blinked, remembering that he had told Mikasa that once before. He mentally tucked the thought away and allowed himself to admire Sasha. Alcohol seemed to undo most people but for Sasha, her genes made her thrive with it in her system. It flushed the skin of her cheeks and her full chest and he couldn't help remembering how soft the latter had felt cupped beneath his palm. 

"I think it needs whiskey," she winked, pulling out a tiny bottle she'd tucked away in her cleavage. Levi couldn't help but stare at her chest, wondering, _How long did she have that there? How does it stay put?_ She poured a generous amount of copper colored liquid in before handing it to him. "It makes it taste better. Try it!"

Levi doubted it but he dumped in a splash to humor her. It was all he could do to keep a straight face with his first sip. It _definitely_ did not taste better. In fact, it was awful.

 _I ruined a perfectly good cup of tea_ , was all he could think.

He was mentally weighing how much jasmine tea he had left when Sasha drained her cup and closed the distance. She threw herself into him with a kiss that was as aggressive as she was. It was equally off-putting as it was arousing. His fingers were rougher with her than ever he'd dare to use with Mikasa. They tangled in her coffee-colored hair, yanking it back back to expose her throat so that he could trace his tongue along it. Sasha responded with a sharp intake of air before moaning as his fingers found their way between her legs, massaging her wet sex through her pants.

It was almost savage, the pleasure of being desired again.

Soon they found themselves on his bed. Levi couldn't seem to keep up with what was happening. Every moment came in whiskey-soaked flashes. His coat and shirt disappeared and when he tried to sit up, feeling so heady and disoriented from the alcohol, she pushed him down again and sat on his waist to trap him.

Between the heat of her body and the way she rocked against him, to the familiar look of wanton need in her eyes, it wasn't long before he was hard beneath her.  
The alcohol flowed through Levi's veins and intensified every feeling, but tonight, it was doing so in a bad way. Sasha's warm thighs squeezed tighter around his sides before she moved to unbutton the rest of her shirt, but in that moment, all he could see was Mikasa's face.

The last night he was with Mikasa, they were in this exact position. The memories came flooding back: he remembered the way she cried his name in ecstasy, how he'd held her close during her climax, how she'd smiled when he told her he loved her.

Levi's hands flew to Sasha's, stopping her. "Sasha, don't."

"Why?" she asked. "You didn't stop me before."

Levi diverted his eyes. He had long felt even that one time they shared together had been a mistake. 

It happened two months into Mikasa's absence. 

That was the day he decided he wouldn't check his mail anymore for her like a lovesick school boy. Levi had gotten drunk that night, furious that Mikasa had left him without saying goodbye. Angry that he still thought about her every day while imagining Eren forcing himself on her every night. By the time he found Sasha in the kitchens, he was a dangerous, drunk, and near-homicidal. She was only an unfortunate victim. 

She crouched by the floor, nibbling crackers, when he grabbed her by the collar. He meant to shout at her until she went deaf. Instead, she blinked at him with wide golden eyes and he slid his tongue into her mouth. And when she reciprocated, Levi used that same fury he had at Mikasa to punish Sasha by fucking her on every flat surface the pantry had to offer.

After that, his regret weighed heavy enough that he kept all future encounters with her as short as possible.

"Levi?"

He didn't reply, only sat up and gently moved her off his lap. His head ached and he debated whether or not to blame it as an excuse to stop.

"You're still hung up over Mikasa? Now that she's back?"

Levi didn't see any point denying it. "Yes."

"So you do love her still," Sasha said sadly, sitting back. She drew her knees to her chin and hugged them. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He shook his head. "It's the alcohol."

"Not that," she squeezed her knees tighter to her chest. "It was me. I spread the rumor. Mikasa and Eren aren't getting engaged."

 _What?_ Levi blinked quietly as he processed this. "Why would you do that?"

"You were so depressed when she left." She squeezed her hands together nervously. Apparently, Levi hadn't been hiding his feelings as well as he thought. "I wanted to help you get over her. I figured that if you thought she chose Eren over you, you would give her up. Then we could help each other get over them." 

Levi closed his eyes and massaged his pounding temple. He was surprised that he wasn't even mad. He felt sorry for her. Sasha had good intentions, but she could never replace Mikasa in his mind. No one could.

She rested her forehead against her knees. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Sasha," He said while resting a hand on her head. "Don't try to help me anymore."

Levi saw her out and it took longer than it should. She kept apologizing. He had to reassure her that all of tonight's events were as good as gone to him tomorrow and that none of this would affect them on the battlefield. He was still their Captain, first and foremost.

He closed the door and rested his pounding head against the wood. Now, Levi had a more pressing matter at hand. He needed to find Mikasa before either of them did anything stupid.

* * *

**++ Like what you're reading? Let me know! Kudos/Bookmark/comment down below! ++**

With Much Love, Seraphy =)


	5. UNTIL DAWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes a confession while carrying a drunk Mikasa back home from the tavern. At his apartment, she makes a surprising request.
> 
> *** Shout-out to FEFIPRENON for breaking the comment ice on this story!! Thank you so much!! I write these stories for Readers like you =) ***

**| CAPTAIN LEVI |**

**NIGHT OF THE TRIFECTA REGIMENT CELEBRATION ( 1 AM )**  
**Location: Calandeth District, Wall Maria**

He used his ODM to search the city until he spotted Hange leaning in a doorway across from a tavern. Her bun was a tousled and wiry mess and the liquored rosy glow to her cheeks told Levi she was probably six or seven shots in. She could take on an alcoholic camel if one ever existed.

When he dropped down beside her, her usual smile faltered. "Tsk tsk, Levi. You've been bad, haven't you?" 

Levi opened his mouth to ask why but he traced her eyes to his shirt. The way it hung open, he'd have assumed the worst too.

"Stopped midway," he explained. He stepped beside her in the doorway to be out of view and immediately began buttoning up. "Had a change of heart."

"Because of Mikasa?" When he nodded, Hange's smile returned. "Great. But you missed everything." She waved over to the tavern. Trouble abounded on the faces of those who still lingered. No one was laughing. He recognized the signs; a fight was just broken up.

"What happened?" He searched the faces and couldn't find her. "Where's Mikasa?"

"Oh, she's perfect." Her eyes looked him over again to verify that he was presentable. "Though she did knock out Eren."

Levi smirked. Finally, the kid got what was coming to him from the person who deserved most to give it to him. Good for her. "Where is she now?"

"Mikasa's inside. You know she came to me for advice earlier about you?" Hange yawned loudly and stretched above her head. "Well, I told her she'd have to join me for a drink over it. Poor girl couldn't keep up with me at all. I hope she remembers everything I told her."

"What did she ask?"

"Why don't you go in and find out?" She smiled deviously. "You can help clean her up too. She's a mess because of you."

He rolled his eyes and strode towards the tavern. Hange knew him better than most. But he wondered what Mikasa had asked about him. And whether the advice Hange had to offer about him would do any good. Levi knew he was difficult to love.

+++

Levi found Mikasa sleeping just outside the tavern's storage room. The moment he entered, he found she wasn't alone. Likely a rookie --he didn't recognize the face-- wore a Trifecta Regiment coat two sizes too big and was inching his way over to her, his face holding a meek, nervous look. Whether he meant to try to sneak a kiss from her unconscious or just shake her awake to introduce himself, Levi didn't bother waiting to find out.

"Move along," he snapped at the rookie. Then for some reason he couldn't explain, Levi added, "She's mine."

He'd never seen someone jump so high in the air. If the kid wasn't a pervert, he might actually fare well among the Scouts. That is, if the Scouts ever reformed.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" the rookie shouted. "I wanted to see if she needed help getting home!"

_Or getting into your bed_ , Levi thought. He dismissed him with a flick of his eyes. "Go."

Once they were alone, he took a seat beside her and watched Mikasa sleep. At first, when Hange mentioned a clean up, he worried she'd been hurt but what she'd really been referring to was vomit. It was all down the front of her new Trifecta uniform. He'd have to wash it unless she wanted to go into the fight tomorrow smelling like it.

_Goddamn it, Hange_. Levi took a fresh glass of water off a tray and dipped a napkin in it. Then he dabbed at her lip and chin. Even as he wiped clumps away from her neck, Mikasa didn't stir. It was a good thing he'd come. That rookie could have gotten away with anything.

He shook her shoulder roughly. "Hey!" When she mumbled something and shoved his hand away, he continued, "Do you regularly sleep in bars?"

Her eyes fluttered open when she recognized his voice. "Levi?"

"Can you walk?"

She thought for a moment before she slowly shook her head 'no'. Levi sighed. He set the cup and dirty napkin on the table. _Unbelievable_. Then he stood, crouching down before pulling her over his shoulder in one move. "I'm taking you home."

+++

For Mikasa, whatever drinks Hange had gotten into her was more than she could handle. He carried her over his shoulder and heard her whisper something. As he walked down the empty street, he felt strangely reminiscent of the time he'd carried her through the forest and she sliced his ODM line.

He chuckled under his breath. _Once a brat, always a brat._

Mikasa shifted and murmured,"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He allowed himself to sound amused, "Did you really punch Eren?"

There was a pause before he felt her nod. "He backed me into a corner and tried to force himself on me again." He didn't like how casual she made it sound.

Hearing about Eren's attempt made him angry, but he felt proud of her. Mikasa had always felt helpless to refuse him before. Now, she could. Levi considered this progress.

"He said you never felt anything real for me."

Levi tensed. _That fucker_. Now that she was starting to standing up to him, Eren needed to whittle down Mikasa's self esteem in order to take advantage of her. He continued to walk and shifted her into a more stable position on his shoulder before he said, "I still love you." 

He wasn't sure if she heard him. Mikasa's head had dropped again and her breathing was slow. Levi figured she had fallen back asleep.

It was a little difficult to maneuver through his apartment door but he managed by crouching and carrying Mikasa in at an angle. She was motionless as he carried her into his bathroom and set her down beside the tub. Her eyes blinked slowly as he pulled the wet scarf from her neck and helped to ease her out of her vomit-covered clothes.

He would have liked to toss Eren's scarf in the trash where it belonged, but that wasn't his call.

Normally, the sour smell would turn his stomach but he barely noticed it. He handed her a cup and toothbrush. She blinked at them, groggy, but she was stable enough on her feet to reach the sink. As she brushed her teeth, Levi cracked the window and decided to light his last cigarette.

He took a single drag before she met him at the window. When he reached to take the cup from her hand, she said, "Eren told me you slept with Sasha."

Levi stared at the cup and scratched his chin with the base of his thumb. What had she expected him to do when she left? Go back to starving himself the moment she was gone? Not a chance. Not after Mikasa had left him hooked on the taste of her skin.

"I did," he admitted. Then he took a drag and exhaled a long plume of smoke away from her. "It was one time. I'm sorry."

"When?"

Levi cleared his throat, "Does it matter?"

"When?" she pressed.

"Two months after you left."

She nodded slowly and her eyes drifted to the ceiling as she thought. "Sasha said you're the best lover she's ever had."

Levi sighed. She wasn't saying it so much as a compliment to his skills as it was an insult to his inability to wait. "She told Eren that?" It didn't seem likely that she would.

While it was disappointing that Sasha was the type to boast about her bedtime pursuits, he should have expected it. The girl did have a big mouth. Once, when he kicked her out from the Barrack kitchens, she stuffed two whole loaves of bread in her mouth. He was actually impressed they both fit.

"No, I confronted her." A victorious smile formed on her lips before it soured. "She said you liked it rough, too. Like Eren." When he met her eyes, they burnt into him in an accusatory way. Her words had the force of liquor behind them. "Is that why you went to her? Is that why you want her?"

He shook his head. "I don't want her."

She and Sasha were as different as winter and spring and he would have said that, but the wording didn't sound right. He also didn't want to hear he was similar to Eren in any way. He might as well be compared to a pile of shit.

"Not now, maybe." She shrugged and pressed her lips softly against his. He was relieved to find her mouth tasted only of mint.

Levi returned the kiss with a frown. "Mikasa, stop."

He couldn't recall a time that Mikasa ever given him attitude before. Maybe he took his rank as Captain for granted. As his subordinate, she always possessed an odd balance of dutiful servitude with a rare, independent rebellious streak, but he never remembered her being antagonizing.

"I'm not fragile. Stop treating me like I am." She plucked the half-finished cigarette from his fingers when he went to take a drag and he watched in horror as she ground it straight against the window sill. That was his last one. _Was she trying to pick a fight?_

"Admit it," she said, facing him again. "You hold back with me."

Levi exhaled hard. "It doesn't always have to be like that." _Rough._

He couldn't deny it. Anyone could see Mikasa needed a softer touch after Eren's abuse. He also didn't like the way this conversation was going. The last thing he wanted was to take her as she cried. He didn't want her mind to associate his hands with Eren's mistreatment.

"Sasha said you were loud when you came." Her gray eyes bore into him, the unrelenting color of slate. _Sasha also talks too much_ , he thought. But she went on, "You barely made a noise with me. Why?"

Nothing could have prepared him for the question. Levy took his best guess anyway because she wouldn't drop it otherwise, "I was angry. I hated you and how I felt. Sasha just happened to be in the kitchens."

Thinking that would be the end was his mistake. Mikasa's eyes filled with even more questions but Levi wasn't having it. He refused to talk about Sasha anymore. He'd made enough mistakes today.

"Enough." He retrieved a towel from his shelf and handed it to her. "Undress. Shower."

Then he turned his back to her, taking their dirty clothes with him to the kitchen.

He ran the sink faucet on high but the bathroom door was too thin. He heard the steady rain of her clothes falling to the floor. A metal squeak followed by a pulsing shower. Levi was scrubbing the pale stains off the neck of her coat when he heard something that made it hard to swallow.

Mikasa was moaning.

Levi stopped what he was doing just to be sure and listened to the water run. _There_. He heard it again.

Echoing off his bathroom walls, her gasp came loud and when he waited long enough, he heard her whimper in pleasure. He rose to his feet. Mikasa might as well have called his name. She knew he couldn't ignore the sound of her pleasuring herself any more than he could ignore a fire in his room.

He raised a fist at the door, wondering if he should knock. But his body moved before he could decide and he threw the door open.

It was a trick.

Levi stared at the empty room in confusion when motion came from his left peripheral. He caught Mikasa as she launched herself at him and they both went down. Levi twisted his body to take the brunt of the fall and she landed on his stomach. He was pleasantly surprised to find she only wore a towel.

Mikasa grabbed his collar and smiling slyly, pushed him against the wall. As she straddled him, Levi gazed at her body to admire it. He also wondered why every female interested in him seemed to like this position. Was it because it was the easiest way to keep him in one place? To make sure he couldn't use his ODM gear to propel away?

He moved to kiss her again but she pulled away coyly. Then dipping her head she nipped his bottom lip, the tug of pain made him suck air through his teeth. "Mikasa," he breathed.

"Tell me," she whispered against his lips. "Did you ever want to be rough with me?"

"Sure," he admitted.  
  
Of course, he'd always wanted to take Mikasa like that, fuck her hard enough that she forgot how to breathe. Even thinking about it-- the way he'd yank a fistful of her hair as he took her from behind, gripping her ass and angling it up to meet him, imagining the way she'd scream into the tile as he sunk his cock deep into her-- it was threatening to make him hard. He swallowed and his mouth felt dry but not from the cigarette.

"Levi, do you love me?"

He didn't even hesitate this time. "Of course."

"Then..." She lifted his hand and closed it around her throat. "Fuck me like you hate me."

* * *

**++ Like what you're reading? Let me know! Kudos/Bookmark/comment down below! ++**

With Much Love, Seraphy =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! *fans self* Things are heating up for Mikasa and Levi... I tried my best to keep everyone in character. So how did I do, Readers? Are they believable? 
> 
> Next chapter will be Explicit. Stay tuned ;)


	6. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of the attack upon the Enemy Across The Sea, Levi and Mikasa spend the last night together.

  
**** EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING: A GRAPHIC - AND I MEAN GRAPHIC! - SEX SCENE IS AHEAD****  
Mikasa is 19. Okay? Alright, here we go!

* * *

Levi looked at his fingers where she'd set them beneath her chin before flexing them to apply a steady pressure on both sides of her neck. As he tightened his grip, he was suddenly worried it might be too much and backed off. But she sensed it.

  
The heel of her palm struck the side of his jaw, snapping his face to the right. His cheek blossomed pink as Levi turned back to face an angry Mikasa, frowning. The captain in him was outraged. He couldn't believe it: _She slapped me?_

"That's for fucking Sasha while I was away."

She raised her other hand to slap him again but he caught her wrist this time. Mikasa jerked her arms, trying to break free, so Levi spun them both until he had her pinned against the wall. Clamping both her wrists beneath one hand, she couldn't move.

"What's gotten into you?" he demanded.

Mikasa's lips stayed a stern line but her cheeks moved as if she was tonguing words inside her mouth. Then she tipped her head back and spat in his face. Levi bared his teeth at her, feeling it hit his upper lip and course down his chin.

_You goddamn brat._

If she wanted to piss him off, then she deserved to be punished.

Levi wrenched Mikasa up by her wrists before tossing her to the low counter that overlooked his mirror. Her thighs thudded against the wood as she fell and it rocked beneath the outstretched fingers. He came up behind her and looped his arm around her shoulder. His hand easily found its place at her neck again before his fingers squeezed and he forced her head up, directing her shocked face to stare at their reflections in the mirror.

She tried to step back but didn't get far. He was standing too close.

Now that he had her trapped, Levi lifted his free hand to her chest and tore the towel away. She must have felt vulnerable. Her arms flew up instantly to hide her nakedness.

"No," he barked over her shoulder. "Keep your hands on the table."

As expected, Mikasa's quickly did as ordered; a reflexive action before she even knew what she was doing. He smirked. Levi had trained his Scouts well. On the battlefield, his commands were laws to be followed. His voice was the only thing that kept them alive.

Mikasa realized this too because she hesitated and began to lift her hands again.

"I said ' _keep them on the table_ '. I won't tell you again."

Now, he leisurely took in Mikasa's body as he used the towel to wipe her offending spittle off his face. Her breasts were fuller than he remembered, each peaking in a puffy blush pink nipple. Her taut stomach swelled with every nervous breath, contorting the sharpness of her abs. His eyes fell to her pink folds that he had tongued what felt like a lifetime ago. His cock hardened at the memory of how loud she cried his name when he thrust into her as she came. He pressed himself against the small of her back and she bit her lip, blushing.

Levi could fuck Mikasa a million times and she'd still leave him wanting more. Once he was sure his face was clean, he threw the towel to the floor.

"I want you to take a good look in the mirror," he said. Levi roughly knead each of her breasts as she watched. Then licking his index and thumb, he circled and plucked each nipple until they stiffened. Mikasa's body twitched as he pinched and while she bit her bottom lip to stay silent, a few pleasurable whimpers managed to escape.

There was something undeniably hot about holding her naked and vulnerable before him while he was still fully dressed. Stripped bare, she was at his mercy.

He slid his palm down past her belly button but stopped just shy of her mound. She jerked her hips, desperately trying to rub herself against his fingers but he held her neck too tightly for her to move. Levi chuckled and traced his fingers away and up along her hip bone. Then he kicked her legs apart before reaching back to stroke her folds.

He ran his fingers over them once and was delightfully surprised to find them drenched. He groaned his appreciation against her neck, "How are you so wet already, Mikasa?"

Her gray eyes met his in the mirror with a hint of a smile. "When I asked her how to make it not hurt, she told me to try drinking. That it would help."

Levi didn't need to ask who 'she' was. _Good god, Hange. You did this?_ he thought and shook his head. He'd have to remember to buy the commander a nice flask of whiskey later as a thank you. It amused him to wonder how red her face must have turned at Mikasa's question.

"What else did she say?"

Then, as if checking if Hange's advice was any good, Levi plunged his index finger inside her. "Aahh!" Mikasa moaned and jerked against it when he pulled it out and plunged it in again. "Mmh!...she also..." She seemed wet enough so he decided to add his middle finger too. He exhaled when he found he could slip it in without too much resistance and began pistoning both fingers inside her.

"S...she also..." Mikasa tried, but then he picked up speed. Her juices slicked his hand as he continued to drive his fingers into her, slapping his palm against her ass every time they penetrated her. Her body jolted each time from the amount of force he used. 

"She..." Then she lost her words completely, gasping, "Ohhh fuck..." He had to pause to let Mikasa finish what she was saying.

She gasped for air but said, "She also told me to play with myself first."

 _So that's why she was moaning before._ Levi nodded his approval. _Remind me never to doubt Hange's advice from now on._

He continued to thrust his fingers inside her until her walls began to tighten dangerously close around them. When he pulled her fingers away, Mikasa made an exasperated noise.

_That's what you get for slapping your captain._

Levi wiped his fingers off on his thigh. "Rather than asking about me, you need to start giving _me_ answers." Mikasa was becoming shy to the mirror and her eyes remained on her hands so Levi released her neck. He used the same hand to grab a fistful of her hair. "Look," he ordered, nodding towards the mirror. His tone was low, guttural. "Look at me."

That one night with Sasha, Levi kept his hand on her head the whole time, jamming her cheek against the table. He didn't want to see her face; it gave him an impersonal buffer that made the whole thing more bearable. Now, he wanted the exact opposite.

He wanted to see Mikasa's face. He wanted to see it all: every time her lips parted to gasp, every time her brows strung together whenever she moaned or whimpered. Levi wanted to watch every second of Mikasa enjoying being fucked by his cock.

She complied and her gray eyes found his reflected pair again. He reached down to unbuckle his belt and let his slacks fall to his ankles. "Tell me, Mikasa," he said. "Who do you belong to?"

Levi positioned the head of his cock at her slit and watched her chew her tongue, thinking, but he was too impatient to wait. The fingers of his right hand flexed once over her neck before he forced her down, impaling her onto his cock. He groaned as he entered her, feeling him part her hot, taut folds; he forgot how fucking good she felt.

Mikasa cried out as he thrust through, bottoming out. Her eyes widened but she kept his gaze. Her eyes were gray discs swimming in white before she whimpered and they narrowed again.

He pulled out and thrust deep inside her again. This time he watched himself enter her, noticing how her ass bounced off his hips, how her soft pink lips parted to hug tightly around him. He sucked air sharply through his teeth.

Now that she was full of his cock, he tightened his grip on her hair, tugging up again. "I'm waiting."

Mikasa bit her lip then shook her head in refusal. Levi sighed. _Ever the troublemaker_. He could punish that out of her.

She moved her hand to play with herself but Levi grabbed it. Holding it hostage behind her, he yanked her hair again and pulled her back down onto his cock. Mikasa's punctured the silence with a high-pitched noise and her back arched. He thrust into her four more times, each stroke harder than the last so that the counter skid forward and rattled against the wall. Her breasts bounced with every stroke and every heave as she gasped for air.

"Please," she began to whimper as her body rocked, "Don't stop.".

He slowed to frustrate her. "Who do you _belong_ to?" Levi asked quietly. Mikasa let out a loud whimper as he thrust into her again at the word 'belong'. "Tell me and I'll let you come."

Her body shook, so needy for release that another thrust was enough to break her resolve. Mikasa swallowed before finally whimpering, "You."

"That's right," he growled and released her hand.

She pulled it between her legs with a happy moan. Mikasa thigh's inched outwards, spreading her legs wider and her elbow shook as she traced hard, hungry circles against her wet clit. Levi kept his eyes on the mirror. Wrapping his fingers back beneath her chin, he resumed thrusting hard and fast, aching so badly to come and coat her slit and ass with his cum but not yet.

Echoing what he'd told the rookie earlier, he said, "You're mine." Mikasa nodded, furiously circling her clit to draw her closer and closer to release. He rounded his arm across her collar bones to hold her up against him. Her thighs began to shake so violently she might fall and he knew she was close. Seconds away.

"You're mine," Levi repeated. Then the barked question fell from his lips as easily here as any other time he had said it on the battlefield, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" she shouted. Then Mikasa nodded suddenly, finding his eyes in the mirror, almost panicked. "Levi...Levi, I'm going to come..."

"Then come for me."

Every muscle in her core seemed to freeze up. A few seconds later, she came, screaming, "Ohhhh! Levi!" She arched her back and her shoulder blades dug into his chest. He quickly pressed her against the counter to rest her shaking knees against it. The new angle allowed him to grab her hips, putting more force behind his thrusts, slamming her slit in loud, slapping strokes against him. Mikasa responded, crying out even louder, "Oh, fuck! Yes, Levi! Yes!"

He didn't stop thrusting until he'd forced every moan and whimper to leave her body. As she trembled, spent from release, Levi spun her to face him. He pushed his way between her thighs before settling both of his hands to grip around her neck. When he thrust hard inside her, she jolted up with a moan. He rested his forehead against hers, moving to kiss her with a caressing tongue as he bucked in harder strokes.

Then he felt his climax build higher and higher. It reverberated through his core to where he ended inside her. Then it hit him.

Levi locked his eyes on hers: cobalt meeting slate. "Fuck," he groaned loud, "Mikasa!" He thrust into her again, releasing his hot cum deep inside her with a wordless shout. He let himself thrust again, savoring the white blind of pleasure he felt. Then making sure she watched, he withdrew and stroked himself in his fist once, spilling a new layer of cum over his cock before he thrust into her again.

It was primal, but he wanted her to see him marking her. He wanted to be the only one to claim her inside and out. _You belong to me only._

+++

Levi carried Mikasa to his bed and let her nap, only returning once he'd washed and hung their Trifecta uniforms up to dry. There were only a few hours left until daybreak. He hoped it would be enough time. When he climbed into bed, Mikasa rolled over and rested her elbows on his chest to look at him. After all that had happened, he was surprised to see she was biting her lip, nervous about something.

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Levi," Mikasa's eyes flew up to meet him. "I love you."

That caught him by surprise and he let out a small laugh. Levi pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. "I love you too."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Brushing her bangs from her eyes, he added, "Now, get some sleep."

She smiled and nodded happily, which made him realize something. Levi had found _it._

Unofficially, the Survey Corp was also known as the 'Nomad Regiment' because they never had a base to call home. His fellow Scouts were lucky enough to have established what "home" was before they entered the ranks, leaving Levi as the only one who never had one. He couldn't call the single room where his mother died anything but Hell. This bothered him more than he cared to admit. He couldn't answer when Commander Erwin once asked nor when the other Scouts in his class (the ones who didn't despise him) did. His mind could never conjure this magical, imaginary place where he felt at ease or safe. But he realized he'd been going at it all wrong.

Mikasa burrowed her head against his armpit before shutting her eyes to sleep. And Levi realized why his search had been pointless. Home wasn't a place; it was where ever Mikasa went. Her arms were the rooms that protected him, her soft gray eyes, the merry lit windows. The sound of her laughter was the fire in the hearth that warmed everything within.

Levi pitied the poor fucks who sat across the sea. Now that he had found _home_ , he would kill every last one of them if that's what it took to keep her safe.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> Wheeeewww! That last scene was almost -too- fun to write. I think this sex scene was probably my favorite out of Yet Never to Remember AND All But Forgotten. 
> 
> I wanted to thank you all so much for reading Yet Never to Remember to completion! (Even double thanks for those who read All But Forgotten and continued on here) =)  
>  I hoped everyone enjoyed it. This story will be the last of the series for now UNTIL Season four of AOT/SNK comes out (I think Oct 2020).
> 
> **Please let me know what you think of the story!  
>  I absolutely love comments as they make my day. I welcome ANY and ALL feedback (including any part that worked/didn't work for you or any other comments or improvements you suggest). I'm on a never-ending quest to become a better writer than I was yesterday. So don't be shy! =D**
> 
> Much Love and Everything else,  
>  Seraphy =)
> 
> Here's some bonus chapter art I made!: Steamy Levi is steamy :)


End file.
